


Волшебная флейта

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mini, Slash, Teenagers, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Волшебная флейта» это 60 мл белого шоколадного ликера и 30 мл миндального. Стайлз Стилински это 60% гиперактивного раздражающего подростка, 30% отличного друга и еще 10% просто чертовски умного парня. Но все это отходит на задний план перед тем фактом, что в зюзю пьяный Стайлз Стилински сейчас лапает Дерека за задницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебная флейта

**Author's Note:**

> Коктейль «Волшебная флейта»: 60 мл белого шоколадного ликера и 30 мл миндального ликера.  
> Реально существующий коктейль.

Дерек сразу почуял неладное. Когда Стайлз позвонил ему и, еле ворочая языком, начал рассказывать что-то про «волшебную флейту», он сразу метнулся по адресу, названному подростком. Во-первых, из-за дурного предчувствия, а во-вторых, из-за того, что слово «волшебный» для Хейла давно стало близким по значению к «опасному», «пугающему» и «чудовищному».  
  
Впрочем, ему стоило насторожиться, как только он оказался у дверей бара (клубного бара?). Мозг говорил Хейлу что это подстава и пока не поздно ему лучше вернуться домой и проспать до утра, предчувствие не отпускало, а задница жаждала приключений.  
Дерек, смирившись с тем, что он адреналиновый наркоман, решил не бросать Стайлза на произвол судьбы.  
  
И сразу же увидел Стилински, который сидел за барной стойкой.  
  
Когда оборотень подошел к нему, Стайлз, пьяно улыбнувшись, кинул мятую купюру бармену:  
\- Еще одну «Волшебную флейту»!  
Дерек мысленно пару раз ударился головой об столешницу. Ну кто же знал, что «волшебная флейта» это коктейль?  
\- Что в нем? - для контраста Хейл мысленно пару раз огрел и Стайлза.  
\- Шестьдесят миллилитров белого шоколадного ликера и тридцать миллилитров миндального.  
А Стайлз Стилински это шестьдесят процентов гиперактивного раздражающего подростка, тридцать процентов отличного друга и еще десять просто чертовски умного парня. Но все это отходит на задний план перед тем фактом, что в зюзю пьяный Стайлз Стилински сейчас лапает Дерека за задницу. «Это же Стайлз, - думал Хейл. – Ну и что, что те десять процентов, которые должны отвечать за ум, с поступлением в организм алкоголя резко переквалифицировались на похоть?».   
\- Де-е-ерек...  
И он ни за что не переспит с захмелевшим, хотя и очень притягательным, Стилински.  
\- Де-е-ерек...  
\- Стайлз, какого черта ты напился?  
\- Я влюби-и-ился, - мечтательно протянул он.  
Ну, приехали.  
\- У него та-а-акие глаза...  
Нет, он, наверное, ослышался.  
\- Зеле-е-еные...  
Стайлз резко разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и смотрит блестящими глазами, потягивая коктейль.  
\- И щетина...  
Нет, все-таки не ослышался.  
\- Колется? - спрашивает Стилински сам у себя, а потом гладит Дерека по щеке. И сам себе отвечает: - Колется...   
Хейлу кажется, что он потерял нить повествования. А еще, что на них откровенно пялятся. Даже если никто здесь не знает ни сына шерифа, ни его самого, то подросток, вешающийся на двадцатипятилетнего мужика криминальной наружности, как-то привлекает внимание.  
Стайлза стоит как можно скорее доставить домой.  
  
  
По дороге к дому Стилински Дерек узнал много нового. Например, что напивался Стайлз со своим лучшим другом. Когда Хейл спросил, куда же он тогда делся, подросток пробубнил что-то вроде: «Скотт - настоящий скот!» и глупо захихикал.  
Вид хихикающего Стайлза окончательно выбил Хейла из колеи. Не то чтобы Дерек никогда не видел его таким, нет, просто…  
Просто тот смотрел на него медово-янтарными в свете уличных фонарей глазами, очаровательно улыбался и даже не казался занозой в заднице. А когда оборотень поднял его на руки, Стилински лишь довольно прижался к нему.   
Хейла повело. От Стайлза пахло чем-то сладким, что вначале он принял за конфеты, но теперь отчетливо понимал – ликер. Он даже напиться нормально не может! Почему от остальных пьяниц несет спиртом, а от запившего Стилински – сладостями?  
Это что, одна из тех вселенских несправедливостей, по которой ему помимо бледной кожи, россыпи родинок и изумительных глаз достался еще и запах, в любой ситуации остающийся потрясающим?  
  
Поставив Стайлза на пол, Дерек задумчиво нахмурился, размышляя над тем, сможет ли парень снять верхнюю одежду без его помощи.  
\- Де-е-ерек… - Стилински улыбался, то ли раскачиваясь, то ли шатаясь из стороны в сторону. – Хмурово-о-олк...  
Стайлз, словно Пизанская башня, стоял наклонившись, но не падал. А потом начал резко заваливаться набок. Хейл, чертыхаясь, подхватил его.  
Итак, увлекательный квест: раздеть вяло сопротивляющегося, падающего Стилински и уложить его в постель. Верхняя одежда и обувь слетают без проблем, хотя Стайлз, пока Дерек снимал с него кеды, так и норовил закинуть ногу, а то и обе, ему на плечи.  
Не то чтобы Хейл был против такой позы, но…   
Так, стоп.  
Дерек должен просто стянуть с сидящего на кровати Стайлза футболку. И все. Только Стилински в ней запутывается, и тому приходится стаскивать ее силой.  
А потом он теряет равновесие и, неожиданно для себя, оказывается лежащим на кровати со Стайлзом, восседающим на его бедрах. Вот же предприимчивый маленький ублюдок.  
Он легко слезает с Хейла и, сделав пару шагов, снимает футболку, отбросив ее куда-то в сторону.  
И это настолько неожиданно, что Дерек, не сумев придумать адекватный ответ, ревниво бросает:  
\- Стилински, оставь стриптиз для Лидии.  
Стайлз обиженно надувает губы.  
\- Мне уже не нравится Лидия. А ты заторможенный мудак.  
Оборотень едва успевает удивиться такому повороту событий. Только что он почти с ног валился, а сейчас обвиняет его в тормознутости.  
\- Я пошел.  
Дерек в самом деле порывается уйти, но парень снова прижимает его к постели. Хейл вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
\- Куда ты пойдешь ночью без брюк? – Стайлз звучит так искренне удивленно, что оборотень теряется.  
\- На мне есть брюки.  
Стилински резким движением достает из-за спины ножницы, которые, вероятно, схватил со стола, сбив Дерека с толку своим раздеванием, и рассекает ему штанину. А чтобы закрепить успех, он резко дергает ее вниз.  
Хейл смотрит на свои полу-шорты полу-брюки, а потом на Стайлза. Скользит взглядом туда-обратно, искренне недоумевая.  
Он, скорее всего, закричал бы. Если бы где-то неподалеку не храпел шериф.  
\- Стилински, - устало выдыхает оборотень. – Что ты, твою мать, творишь?  
Стайлз смешно дергает ногами, пытаясь снять брюки, а справившись, беспардонно заползает на Дерека и улыбается.  
\- Зато теперь ты не уйдешь.  
\- Да, ты прав, расхаживать ночью в одних трусах не будет лучшим решением, - язвит Хейл.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Стилински не улавливает сарказма и расстегивает его ширинку.  
Дерек впервые согласен со Стайлзом: он очень медленно соображает. А когда парень, глядя прямо ему в глаза, снимает с него джинсы, вообще зависает.  
А потом Стилински, обвив его всеми своими конечностями, целует Хейла в шею и… Отрубается.  
  
  
Дерек порывается уйти каждые семь минут. Серьезно. Он отсчитывает секунды.  
Но, оборачиваясь на сопящего ему в шею Стайлза, остается снова и снова. Он влюбленный идиот, наверное, но в каждом сонном бормотании подростка ему слышится: «Дерек…».  
Тем более что если Хейл хочет выползти из-под него, ему придется разбудить Стилински. А этого он, по каким-то непонятным ему самому причинам, делать очень не хочет.   
Заботится, наверное.  
Хотя Дерека прошибает нервная дрожь при мысли об этом. Ну и что, что он почти признался ему в любви? Ну и что, что он явно намекал на секс? В смысле, это же Стайлз, верно? И…  
«Твою мать, Стилински, не прижимайся так близко, твой стояк упирается мне в бедро, у меня давно не было секса, а ты пьяный и потрясающе пахнешь, так что…» - еще немного, и Хейл начнет молиться.  
Зато у него есть время подумать.  
Например, Стайлз явно не против отношений с ним.  
А вон та трещина на потолке очень похожа на ящерицу. Та, которая рядом с ней, вообще на член.  
«У тебя хуевый потолок, Стайлз».  
Он засыпает спустя еще семь минут.  
  
Дерек просыпается от того, что рядом кто-то зашевелился.   
Открыв глаза, он видит, как Стайлз сонно потягивается. Стилински собирается провести рукой по простыням, но вот незадача, натыкается на горячее мужское тело.  
Подросток шокировано распахивает глаза, а Хейл молниеносно зажимает ему рот рукой.  
\- Не верещи, Стилински, ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой отец прибежал на крик?  
\- Дерек, что ты делаешь в моей постели?  
\- Ты сам мне позвонил.  
\- Я догадался. Не ушел почему, я спрашиваю?! – он близок к панике.  
\- Ну как же я мог уйти, если ты так просил остаться.   
\- Я не мог!..  
\- Ну да, оправдывайся, - оборотень ухмыляется.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Дерека, Стайлз покорно затыкается и молчит примерно минуту. А потом выдает:  
\- Все-таки серо-зеленые…  
Злость и мстительность Хейла сметает просто моментально. Он перекатывается, нависая над парнем, и улыбается. Стилински смотрит на него так, словно он кого-то убил. Впрочем, это явно удивило бы его больше.  
\- Дерек…  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
Он наклоняется, с нажимом проводит языком по нижней губе подростка, тот, удивленно выдыхая, покорно размыкает рот. Когда язык Дерека сплетается с его, Стайлза, он довольно урчит, обхватывая оборотня ногами и зарываясь руками ему в волосы.  
Хлоп.  
Стилински долгие две секунды соображает, что это было, а потом осознает, что так хлопает входная дверь. И что сейчас кто-то поднимается к нему вверх по лестнице.  
\- Это отец…  
\- Он не один, - пожимает плечами Хейл.  
\- Дерек! – шипит подросток, пытаясь вытолкнуть его из кровати.  
\- Это бессмысленно, Стайлз, - устало тянет оборотень, но все равно поднимается.  
Они встают как раз тогда, когда дверь в комнату Стайлза открывается.   
Джон и Скотт стоят в дверях, не решаясь войти. Шериф оценивающим взглядом обводит комнату сына.  
Стилински младшему тоже становится интересно, что же такого он увидел, и…  
Смятая постель, раскиданная по разным уголкам комнаты одежда и полуголые Дерек и Стайлз посреди комнаты.  
\- Ну, это… - Стилински вспыхивает. – Все не так!  
\- Да ладно? – Хейл ухмыляется, двигая бровями. – Может, ты расскажешь тогда, как?  
Стайлз сверлит его злым взглядом.  
\- Правильно, не расскажешь, потому что ты не помнишь.  
Скотт за спиной шерифа понимающе фыркает. Парень багровеет, но молчит. А потом, глянув на Дерека, хватает первые попавшиеся шорты и натягивает их поверх трусов.  
\- Дерек, надень брюки! – почти обвинительно выпаливает он.  
\- Какие брюки?! – наигранно удивляется Хейл.  
\- Вот эти!.. – он хватает с пола джинсы и замирает, осознавая, что одной штанины не хватает. – Брюки…  
\- Ты творишь такую херню, когда пьяный.   
МакКолл, не сдерживаясь, хохочет во весь голос.  
\- Стайлз… - закатывает глаза шериф и это первое, что он говорит. Стилински младший недоверчиво косится в его сторону но, кажется, холодное оружие пока никто применять не собирается.   
Может, в ход пойдут кулаки?  
\- Дерек, завтракать будешь? – Стайлз думает, что Земля сошла с орбиты. Что его отец только что сказал?!  
\- Не откажусь, - Хейл добродушно улыбается, а оказывается, что он умеет, и Джон пропускает его вперед.  
\- А ты, Стайлз, будь хорошим бойфрендом и найди Дереку что-нибудь надеть. Ну, или бери иголку с ниткой и штопай.   
Подросток уверен, что расслышал Хейлов язвительный смешок.  
Скотт переводит удивленный взгляд с пустого дверного проема, в который только что вышли шериф и оборотень, на махающего руками на манер ветряной мельницы Стайлза и не может сдержать ухмылку, когда тот выдает:  
\- Да они сговорились!


End file.
